Talk:HawkClan/@comment-4675715-20140905012307
Here's a list of your guys' cats. If you don't want them in the Clan anymore, don't fix their description, but if you do, just comment with their new description. Also, companions aren't a thing in the Clan anymore~. :Squirrelleaf || She-cat || ' :Squirrelleaf is a white she-cat with a squirrel-like, bushy tail, pale green eyes, and one ginger paw. (Prowllu) :'Bramblethorn || Tom || ' :Bramblethorn is a brown tom with white flashes and green eyes. He is outspoken and fierce. ('Mate, Quailfeather) (Ember) :Grayspots || Tom || ' :Grayspots is a light gray tom with darker gray flecks in it, and forest green eyes. He is sly and cunning, and he loves to hunt. ('Mate, Spiritleaf) (Prowllu) :Spiritleaf || She-cat || ' :Spiritleaf is a creamy brown she-cat with white patches on her fur, and dark amber eyes. She is hot headed sometimes, but is very loyal to her Clan. ('Mate, Grayspots) (Prowllu) :Forestpaw || Tom || 7 moons :Forestpaw is a dark gray tom with white patches on his pelt, and green eyes. He is very strong-willed, but is diligent and extremely loyal as well. Stonestar saw something about this young tom that reminded him of himself- therefore taking him as his apprentice. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Stonestar :Amberpaw || She-cat || 6 moons :Amberpaw is a small, lithe brown she-cat with bright amber eyes and a white chest. She is courageous and curt, and loves her Clan. She was given Ferretfang to hopefully help her become a more fierce fighter- she isn't the best fighter, after all, but her mentor is. A speedy young she-cat, she is great at hunting. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Ferretfang :Birchkit || Tom || ' :Birchkit is a light brown tabby tom with thin darker brown stripes, brown tips of ears and tip of tail, and green eyes. He is headstrong and playful, and is impatient to become a warrior. (Ember) ::(Son of Bramblethorn and Quailfeather) :'Snowkit || She-cat || ' :Snowkit is a dusty white she-cat with pale gray paws and dots and blue eyes. She is the oldest of the four and usually is the peacemaker and leader. (Ember) ::(Daughter of Bramblethorn and Quailfeather) :'Specklekit || She-cat || ' :Specklekit is a dark brown she-cat with bright white speckles and green eyes. She is mischievous, intelligent, and a fighter. (Ember) ::(Daughter of Bramblethorn and Quailfeather) :'Crowkit || Tom || ' :Crowkit is a very dark brown, almost black tom with gray streaks, a gray tail, and blue eyes. He is well-rounded, friendly, and caring, and aspires to be the best warrior in the Clan. (Ember) ::(Son of Bramblethorn and Quailfeather) :'Featherkit || Tom || 3 moons :Featherkit is a large, muscular gray tom-kit with white spots over his eyes like a mask, and gleaming blue eyes. He is paitent and strong, and has a fierce loyalty to the code. (Prowllu) ::(Son of Stonestar and Spottedbreeze) :Skykit || She-cat || 3 moons :Skykit is a long-legged, lithe and beautiful pure white she-kit with brilliant blue eyes. Fierce tempered but calm and sweet at times, she is the exact opposite of her younger brother, Featherkit. (Prowllu) ::(Daughter of Stonestar and Spottedbreeze) :Raven's Song || Male || 42 moons :Raven's Song is a massive, fluffy black-brown Ferruginous hawk, with soft white-and-brown undersides and vibrant orange-red eyes. Only a few moons older than his companion Pebblefoot, the two are evenly matched when it comes to just about everything. The two share common characteristics, like their well-timed bluntness, their strong personalities and their knack for healing. Though at times it's hard to find Raven's Song, he's usually found arguing with Rising Smoke, whom he raised from a lost egg. (Prowllu) :Rising Smoke || Female || 20 moons :Rising Smoke is a pretty light Gray-Lined hawk, with fluffy feathers and a long, white-tipped tail. She fades from gray to white from her head to her tail-tip and legs. Along with a knack for imitating animal calls and being a great hunter, Rising Smoke is an obvious, and very big flirt- just to annoy her adoptive father Raven's Song. She is hot-headed and very smooth talking, but would do anything for her fellow hawks.. But that doesn't always mean she thinks before she acts. (Prowllu) :Quailfeather || She-cat || ' :Quailfeather is a gray-white she-cat with a white tail-tip and white chest and blue eyes. She is shy, but loyal. ('Mate, Bramblethorn) (Ember) :Spottedbreeze || She-cat || 28 moons :Spottedbreeze is a chalky white she-cat with softer, brown spots and patches on her soft fur. Very motherly and kind, but also very sarcastic at times, she loves her Clan, mate and kits and would do anything for them. (Mate, Stonestar) (Prowllu)